


Pose

by Carol_Molliniere



Series: The Society of Weird Feelings [8]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, F/F, Nudity, also no sex at least, also y'all will probably get second hand embarrassment from this, but there are some awkward thoughts, just so y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_Molliniere/pseuds/Carol_Molliniere
Summary: Flowers asks a...certain favor of Lavender.





	Pose

**Author's Note:**

> Getting to write Lavender and Flowers again after so long is refreshing.
> 
> This isn't necessarily mature, just rated so if the yung'uns are uncomfortable with nudity and weird thoughts about skin.

The question had been simple and innocent enough.

“Lily, do you want to be a model for one of my sketches?”

Lavender paused in the middle of drinking some tea. She placed the cup back in the saucer, and swallowed. “Wh-what?” she asked.

“I was just asking,” Flowers said, “if you would like to pose in front of me while I sketch you.”

“I heard – um...” Lavender looked away, putting both cup and saucer on the table in front of them. “...You already made a drawing of me, though, correct?”

“Yes, but that was done from memory.” Flowers clasped her hands together on the table. “I want to draw you, with you in front of me.”

Lavender blushed. Flowers was then reminded of what exactly the situation was between them. She was asking the woman who was in love with her to pose for an artwork in this fashion – surely that was quite misleading of her. She cleared her throat – Lavender didn't think that, did she? – and tried to save it.

“I mean, it's only to practice my anatomy,” she told Lavender.

“Ah.” Lavender nodded. “I see."

Flowers nodded as well. She hoped Lavender hadn't been expecting anything from her – she didn't want it to seem like she was playing with Lavender's feelings. This was all just a friendly thing.

Or maybe she was just overreacting.

“Sophia,” Lavender said, “I'd love to help you in any way I can. Just tell me what I should do, and I'll do it.”

“Are you sure?” Flowers asked.

Lavender smiled brightly. “Yes.”

Flowers lowered her gaze to her own teacup, almost empty. “Because there's one thing I have to mention to you about anatomy...”

“Hm?”

She looked back up at the other woman, more to be polite than anything, and tried to smile as well. “I don't know if you'll like this.”

“If it's you who's asking, Sophia,” Lavender insisted.

“Oh...” Flowers blinked. She tightened the interlocking of her fingers, and exhaled out of her nose. “You have to...take off your clothes.”

The grin dropped from Lavender's face, slowly replaced by a shocked look and an even deeper blush.

“T-t-take off my clothes?” Lavender stuttered. “Alright – uh – just a few of my clothes, or...?”

“All of them,” Flowers replied slowly.

Taking note of the now flustered look of her friend, after a pause she went on, “I mean, of course, if it's too much trouble, I could always ask somebody else–”

“No, no, it's fine!” the other woman said quickly, waving her hands. “I understand you came to me for help, and I promised that I would help in any way that I can. It's fine – and I know how hard it is to ask someone for help with...the art of human anatomy. I'll do it.”

“You will?” Flowers asked. “Thank you! Just...don't tell anyone about it. I don't want them to make up rumors about what your body looks like or anything like that.”

Lavender took up her teacup. “You ought not to worry about me, Sophia. I'll be fine.” She tried to smile again, but the blush remained.

Flowers breathed a sigh of relief. “If you say so.”

 

* * *

 

Flowers followed Lavender into her room, and she closed the door behind them, before locking the door. “Wouldn't want any eyes peeping through,” she said, possibly more to comfort Lavender than anything.

Lavender didn't feel very comforted, though she had to admire Flowers's efforts. She was only trying to make her feel comfortable, after all. It wasn't every day that Lavender had to do something like this.

...Well, granted, a month ago she would have entertained a fantasy of Flowers seeing her naked, but not like this.

She blushed, and got herself back together. She wasn't here to have sex, she was here to help her friend! There wasn't any time for herself to be thinking things such as these!

She placed her hands to her cheeks, feeling them burn under her touch. This was just disgraceful. Now she felt like a complete idiot, hot and excited for something that was never going to happen.

“Ah, Lily?” Flowers asked, and Lavender turned to her.

“I could, um, look away if you need a spot of privacy,” Flowers said. “I know my room isn't that large, but this was the only place I thought that we could accomplish this sort of thing.”

“It's alright,” Lavender said. “Don't be so nervous about it.”

Well, she was one to talk.

Flowers nodded. “I'll just get my things ready, then you can move to the bed and we can start.”

It took Lavender a few seconds after she had turned away to realize how this was being phrased. She tried to clear her head of the thoughts, reminding herself that Flowers didn't mean what she was thinking So instead she turned her mind to other things, like the repair kraken and the leviathan skeleton hanging atop the atrium – things like her everyday work, things that made her think less about arousing things like this. That made her embarrassment a little easier to bear.

She removed her clothes as if she weren't thinking too much about it, and as she did she heard the shuffling of papers behind her. Flowers was probably arranging something in preparation for her sketch. And the more flesh Lavender began to expose, the more the sound agitated her.

Maybe she should have let Flowers ask someone else.

No! Her friend needed help, and she wasn't just going to stand by! And besides, it was fine! They were both girls...it was fine, right?

Not if one of them was in love with the other.

“Lavender, are you finished?” Flowers asked, and Lavender straightened up as she put her eyeglasses down on her clothes, hoping the other woman was looking away as promised.

“...Yes.”

There was an awkward silence for a little while, before Lavender figured that she should turn around. She sucked in a deep breath, and did so.

When she did, she saw that what must have been Flowers's back was turned to her – good. She walked forward, hoping she wouldn't bump into anything, her footfalls silent and yet as loud as her heart, pumping hard in her chest.

She wrapped her arms around herself, and opened her mouth to say something. Flowers must have heard her coming, though, and turned around. Her mouth fell open, and Lavender became all too aware of the chill of the room. Or maybe she was just feeling warm.

“...Lily, are you...alright without your eyeglasses?” Flowers asked, a little awkwardly.

“Me? Yes, I'm fine, I...” Lavender tried to hide her shyness. “Could you lead me to the bed? So I won't bump into it.”

“Sure, of course.” Flowers walked up to her and took her hand – Lavender had thought it would be alright, but then her face definitely heated up. She walked slowly with the other woman's aid to the bed, as if afraid that she would trip over something that would surely heighten her embarrassment.

Flowers slowly sat her down on the bed, putting a hand on her thigh to help push her down. Her mind could only settle on the warmth of the other woman's gloved hand, and how it might feel had there not been a layer of fabric separating her flesh from Flowers's. Lavender pressed her lips together, and wondered just how red her face was.

“Are you...having a fever?” Flowers asked, putting the hand to Lavender's forehead this time.

“No, no,” Lavender replied. Well, she wished she was; now was the perfect time to die of her humiliation.

“...This must be truly uncomfortable for you,” Flowers said. “You could put your clothes back on and I'll ask someone else for help.”

“Sophia,” Lavender insisted, trying to smile, “you asked me first. And I'm fine! I've just...never been nude in front of someone who wasn't my mother before.”

“Well, it's only for today,” Flowers told her. “And you just have to sit still.”

“Alright.” She nodded.

Flowers gave her another smile, one Lavender thought was supposed to be reassuring, and walked back over to the chair positioned in front of the bed. Flowers picked up something white – a sketchbook, most likely – and sat down on the chair. Lavender watched as she adjusted her position, and then took up a pencil.

“Lily, could you face me a little?” Flowers asked, waving a hand towards herself.

Lavender did as she was told, and placed her hands on the bed, trying to concentrate on the sheets under her fingers. Flowers nodded, and instructed, “Just look straight at me, alright?” Then she began to move the pencil across the paper, and Lavender knew that she was beginning.

She sucked in a deep breath, trying not to think of the air slowly settling against her bare skin.

 

* * *

 

In all honesty, though, Flowers was just as flustered as Lavender was, to put it simply.

She tried not to stare at the other woman for too long, and focus on making the drawing, but how could she do that when Lavender was what she was sketching?

This felt like a mistake.

This couldn't be a mistake though, could it? She was just asking Lavender for help as a friend. And she really did want to practice drawing human anatomy.

Was this the right decision, though? Lavender was getting embarrassed because she was doing something like this.

But Lavender said it was fine, and she had asked anyway...

She looked up again, and saw the blush slowly vanishing from Lavender's cheeks. That was good. Maybe she was getting used to being naked in front of her. She looked back down to the sketch, and only then realized that she had already gotten the general shape of the body down. Now for some details.

How could she capture that subtly languid pose, the strange look in Lavender's eyes? How could she draw the ever-so-slight curl of the fingers, or the way her lips were parted? Could she even begin to define with the strokes of a pencil her soft curves, her supple bosom, or the shadow against her skin–

Flowers blinked twice.

She then continued sketching, scribbling furiously against the paper.

What was she thinking? Lavender was beautiful, no doubt, but this was taking it a little too far. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about Lavender this way; they were just friends, she most definitely shouldn't be mulling over something like this. They were just friends, just friends. It should stay that way.

...Unless it didn't.

She had said it herself, hadn't she?

Flowers finished drawing the features on Lavender's face, and was beginning to start detailing them when she heard a knock on the door.

“Flowers?” came the voice of Tweedy. “Do you have a minute?”

Lavender jumped at the sound of the knock, and Flowers sprang up from her seat. “Mr. Tweedy, um, excuse me,” she said, “but I'm in the middle of something pressing.”

“Oh! I thought you were just chatting in there with Lavender,” he replied. “Must be about those giant beetles, then. I was just wondering if we could meet about powering some of your insects with electricity?”

“That's lovely, yes,” Flowers said, hoping she didn't sound panicked. “It'll have to wait for some other time, however; Lavender and I are very busy,” she said. “Discussing...beetles.”

There was silence on the other side. For a moment, Flowers wasn't sure if Tweedy had been fooled or not. But then she heard a shuffling of footsteps. “Right, sure, Flowers,” he said. “Thanks.”

The footsteps walked away from the door, and Flowers stared at it for a few seconds, before looking back at Lavender.

Somehow, the sight of a naked Lavender looking up at her from her place on the bed was more titillating than she'd care to admit.

No!

Flowers shook her head, and sat back down on the chair. Why in the world was she thinking all these things about her friend?! She had to stop before it got too far!

“Let's continue,” she said curtly, and Lavender could do little else but return back to her pose from before.

 

* * *

 

After what felt like ages of silence, Flowers finally finished the drawing, and sighed out of relief once she did. Whether it was relief at finishing after such a long time or relief that her embarrassment was over, she didn't know.

She placed her signature at the bottom right of the paper, and then waved Lavender over. “It is finished,” she told her.

Lavender got up from the bed. “Ooh, I'd like to see that,” she said. Then she felt up at her face. “Silly me, I forgot about my spectacles.”

“Oh, I'll get them for you,” Flowers said, getting up from her seat and leaving the sketchbook on the chair. She walked over to Lavender's haphazardly folded clothes, and picked them up as well, taking the eyeglasses in her other hand. She then turned around, and walked over to the other woman, before handing her the clothes.

“Thank you,” Lavender said. She stood up, and reached for her undergarments, beginning to put them on. Flowers watched her for some moments, before she realized she should be looking away, and turned around, picking up her sketchbook.

She leafed through the other pages, almost out of uncertainty of what to do next. She looked at picture after picture of insect, studies of various spiders and strange snails, before turning to the one sketch she had never shown anyone, never told even Lavender about.

It was a small sketch of Archer.

She liked Archer, didn't she?

And Lavender was just her friend.

Then what was she doing here, thinking these things about Lavender? Was she just getting these thoughts because Lavender was undressed? Maybe that was it. Maybe this would end after this was over.

Flowers ran a hand over the sketch of Archer.

Did she still like him, though? Was she finally getting over him?

And was she beginning to see Lavender in a different light because of this?

But why Lavender?

“I'm finished,” Lavender said, and Flowers turned around to see Lavender putting on her apron. She tied it in the back, and looked at Flowers. “It feels much better to have clothes on when I'm not bathing,” she said. Then she snorted. “Of course, that's just me, though.”

“Ah-hah, yes.” Flowers nodded. “Do you want to see your drawing?”

Lavender walked over to Flowers, and while she did so Flowers turned back to the latest page of the sketchbook – the nude sketch. Just as she was beginning to look over Flowers's shoulder, Flowers turned and handed Lavender the drawing.

“...Whoa,” Lavender said as she took the sketchbook. “Do I really look like that?”

“Well, that's all I could capture on paper,” Flowers said. “You're really much prettier than that.”

Lavender looked away, and put a hand to her chest. Maybe her heart was beginning to beat faster than usual; that was how Flowers would have put it. Lavender then cleared her throat, and adjusted her glasses.

“Ahem, yes, thank you,” Lavender said. “Did I...did I help you? With the art of human anatomy?”

“Of course you did,” Flowers replied. “I feel this is a big step in improvement. You know, all I draw are insects and other animals..."

“Sophia, your drawings are amazing whether you draw people or creatures,” Lavender told her. “Of course, I don't draw myself, so how would I know?”

Flowers softly smiled. “I guess the audience is meant to be made up of people who are both artists and not artists,” she said. “If you think it's good, then surely other people think so too.”

Lavender inhaled, and then exhaled. “So are we finished?”

“I think it's good enough for one session.”

“Right, um...” Lavender then pointed at the door. “So I'll see you at dinner, then?”

“Of course,” Flowers replied.

Lavender nodded, putting her hands together in front of her. Then she gave Flowers one last shy smile, before heading for the door, and letting herself out.

Flowers stared at the door for a moment after Lavender left, and then her eyes turned to the drawing.

The question that had started this all had been simple and innocent enough.

What had become of it, less so.

 


End file.
